1. Field
An embodiment according to the present invention relates to a 3D image display apparatus capable of displaying 3D images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, 3D image display apparatuses capable of displaying 3D (three-dimensional) images are being put into practical use.
Such 3D image display apparatuses receive 3D images formed for 3D image display and then display the 3D images.
In addition, such 3D image display apparatus can display thumbnails relating to image contents.
A thumbnail is herein a reduced-size representation of an image, such as a moving image or a still image. For example, it is possible to select a desired image content from among a plurality of image contents displayed side by side by using a thumbnail. The image content selected by using the thumbnail can be viewed by the user.
In addition, general image display apparatuses are requested to display various images, such as a front image and an image (oblique image) turned obliquely by a predetermined angle from the front image in consideration of screen design and screen space.
Furthermore, a front image representing the front view of an image content, an oblique image representing the view of the image content turned by an angle, etc. are generally used as thumbnails.
Moreover, 3D image display apparatuses are also requested to display thumbnails for image content selection.